Baby Forlin the Andalite
by Moka Raiden
Summary: A Andalite have a Morphing technology glitch & now is facing a parenting between Forlin & Moka. Then there will be paring going on soon, & Forlin will choose who to go with his homeworld species? Yeerks/controllers? or with Moka who is his future parent
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the glitch

This is for and about my friend Forlin, I read a story called 'Baby Jake' But I thought why not Forlin? So I wrote this..

/

**Baby Forlin The Andalite**

My name is Moka and I'm a friend of Andalite who is also helping his species and animorphs to kill Yeerks and Visser three, To what about me I cannot say much...But I can tell that I help Forlin along with my team and friends. My team and I are not humans but we are from other planet, that I cannot say either because we are in danger. However, I can say this is what happened, our truth story.

Chapter 1: Beginning of the glitch

Moka and her friends along with an Andalite named Forlin. Moka's team are Kiara and Haz but her friends are Dusty and Nightwolf. Few of them rather be called in their nicknames but that did not matter to them nor to anyone else. They are in the woods to see if there were any controllers or Yeerks around however, Forlin wanted to morph into wolf to see if he can smell anything, Moka was with Forlin because it was her idea to be in groups.

Moka was looking around and did not notice Forlin was morphing into a wolf, but something happened to Forlin because he did not morphed into a wolf...he morphed into a little baby Andalite. Before Moka knew, what is going on she heard Forlin cried to help in telepathy.

Princess Moka Forlin thought in shock tone. He...lp me Moka looked down seeing like a newly born Andalite lost in Earth. Moka was shocked and then spoke back but only human language. "Forlin? Is that you?" Moka asked being shocked but she picks him up like a nice little cub. "What happened?"

Forlin sighed while he telepathic back to me. I am guessing it is the glitch of Morphing Technology He looked down. I seen it once happened in my homeworld Moka looked down and smiled a bit. "Hey don't worry I'll look after you." Moka then took her jumper off and warped around Forlin who went quietly sleep like a cute baby, then Moka walked back to meet the others with Forlin in her arms, then she telepathic to others. Guys meet me at my place, hurry if you can Moka said as she walked off with Forlin in her arms.

**Forlin's point of view:**

When I walked around with princess Moka, and I thought I could morph into a wolf so I can sniff if there is Yeerks around...when I did, I did not morph into a wolf but into myself and even worse I was a baby! I only know Moka can help me for now so I tried to walk toward her. I called to her though telepathy. Princess Moka I thought trying to get to her. He...lp me.. Thankfully she looked down and saw me but she was shocked by looks in her eyes, I am shocked too, why this happened to me? Then I heard her talk. "Forlin? Is that you?" Then she picked me up then I heard her saying the next thing. "What happened?"

I sighed and then I spoke though telepathy to Moka. I am guessing it is the glitch of Morphing Technology Then i looked down. I seen it once happened in my homeworld When I looked up I saw her smiling a bit, then I heard this from Moka. "Hey don't worry I'll look after you." However, she even took off her jumper and warped it around which made me feel warm...safe...in her arms and tired...then I got blacked out which I think I was sleeping.

To be continued

/

Awww lol


	2. Chapter 2  Baby Forlin

Lol I am now doing chapter 2 XD I hope you like it XDDD

Sorry about the telepathy bit so I will try and get you to see it clearly...

'throught'

"speak"

/

Chapter 2: Baby Forlin

Moka walked and then she got to her house as she saw one of her friend, her best friend. She walked up to her best friend Dusty with Forlin in her arms. "Dusty.." Moka said. "There's something...you should see.." Dusty looked at Moka in weird look then she saw what she's holding. "Moka...what are you have in your arms?" Dusty said getting bit suspicious. She looked closely and then she saw a baby Andalite. "Why do you have a baby Andalite? Where did you get it?"

Moka sighed then looked up. "It's...Forlin" Moka said then she saw Dusty shocked but also confused. "Forlin? Seriously?" Moka nodded not laughing at all but just looked bit scared. "NO WAY!" Dusty said loud which causing Baby Forlin to wake up.

W-what's all with the shouting? Baby Forlin said yawning well the sound of yawning. I was having a good dream... Dusty smirked and looked at Moka. "Awww you're his little mother!" She said giggling. Moka have her face bright red and then she looked away. "Oh shut up Dusty.." She said and then she looked down at baby Forlin. "Hey little one, you can sleep again, we'll be at home soon.." Baby Forlin nodded and it looked like he went back to sleep as Moka and Dusty went into her house.

Dusty's point of view:

I saw my friend Moka trying to say something and i heard this. "Dusty.." My friend said. "There's something...you should see.." I looked at my friend Moka with my weird look, but then i saw what Moka was holing so i started to ask her a question. "Moka...what are you have in your arms?"

I looked down and I saw it, there! An baby Andalite! That maked me suspicious. "Why do you have a baby Andalite?" I said in my suspicious tone. "Where did you get it?"

I saw Moka sighed and looked at me. That's when i heard this. "It's...Forlin" I heard my friend Moka say. I was shocked...that baby...is Forlin? "Forlin? Seriously?" I said bit too quickly and being shocked, then i saw Moka just nodded and she wasn't lying because she looked scared a bit. "NO WAY!" I shouted, but i shouted so loud and i woke Forlin the baby Andalite up...silly me...eheheh...

I heard little Forlin thought-speaking to both of us. W-what's all with the shouting? I heard him say and it sounded like he was yawning too. I was having a good dream... That's when i smirked, My friend Moka is his little mother! aww! So i looked at Moka and smirked before i said this. "Awww you're his little mother!" I said giggling because it's funny. I saw Moka blushing and turning away from me.

"Oh shut up Dusty.." She said trying to hide her blushing face. Then i saw her looked at her 'child' Forlin. "Hey little one, you can sleep again, we'll be at home soon.." she said in sweet gentle tone. That's when i saw baby Forlin nodded and went back to sleep while we went to her house.

Forlin's point of view:

I heard the shouting and i woke up with a startle. W-what's all with the shouting? I said. I was yawning as well. I was having a good dream...

I saw Dusty smirking and then she said this about me and princess Moka! "Awww you're his little mother!" I heard her say and giggling. I saw Princess Moka's face go really red, i don't know why but it's something...Then i heard Princess Moka say this. "Oh shut up Dusty.."

She looked down at me and she spoke to me in nice gentle voice, i was so relaxing too. "Hey little one, you can sleep again, we'll be at home soon..". All i could is nod and then i went into my slumber darkness...as i fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
